


Suck It Up

by belivaird_st



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Red’s back hurts, but Carol doesn’t really care too much.





	Suck It Up

The wooden bench in the girls’ bathroom creaks along with Red hissing through her teeth. She winces from the sharp pain shooting up the lower part of her spine. Carol Denning gazes beside her through her plastic frame Coke-bottle-size glasses and plucks the orange Tootsie roll pop out from the side corner of her mouth.

“What’s the matter with you? What’s wrong, Red?”

“My back,” Red whispers harshly. “It’s been terribly, goddamn sore these past couple of days...”

Carol snickers and reaches her hand over to place it on the soft fabric of white towel.

“You might wanna have that checked out?”

“There’s no doctor for me in this god awful place,” Red growls.

“You probably just pulled a muscle.” Carol leans away to slip the lollipop back into her mouth. She sucked the lolly so loudly until it made Red snap,

“The slurping can really piss a person off.”

“Do they now?” Carol's eyes gleamed with pure delight. She then starts to make a few more slurping sounds with her mouth and tongue just to make Red glare on and cover both ears.


End file.
